D- Day !
by swagiesuga
Summary: "Kookie!Kamu ingat kupon yang kamu buat untukku? aku mau pakai kupon itu Aku sudah punya janji lain,Minnie "Tau gak, finally, I got him !" "Jungkook? Kookie!Jungkookie yang itu! " bad summary, lebih baik baca langsung. VKOOK and slightly JIKOOK/YAOI/BTS FANFICT


My first oneshot in . Terinspirasi dari Reply 1997. Cast murni bukan punya author. Jalan cerita memang mirip dengan tambahan di sana chara menyesuaikan cerita. Jadi bakal beda dengan aslinya. Enjoy !

Oneshot

VKook and slightly JiKook

Yaoi ( i've told ya!)

 **D-day !**

 _D-7, Kantin Big Hit Senior High School._

 _12.00 AM_

 _Jimin POV_

 _Okay, now it's your time, Jimin. Jungkook sedang makan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang di hadapanmu sekarang. Yossh ! Fighting !_

"Kookie!Kamu ingat kupon yang kamu buat untukku waktu ultahku bulan lalu ?" tanyaku sambil mencomot tempura udang dari kotak makannya. Seperti biasanya dia takkan marah kalau aku mengambil makanannya.

" Ne, waeyo ?"

 _Ini dia...Jangan memperlihatkan wajah konyolmu Jimin. Tenang..._

"aku mau pakai kupon itu. Datang ke depan TK Haneulhari rabu, minggu depan, jam setengah5 sore ! oke !"

 _Apa wajahku tadi tampak tenang ? Entah... sepertinya jantungku sudah melorot ke usus besarku._

"Kayanya aku ga bisa. Aku sudah punya janji lain,Minnie"Jawab Jungkook dengan santainya sambil mengunyah wortel kesukaanya. Aku segera memasang wajah seriusku. Aku tak boleh berhenti dan menyerah disini.

"Harus dateng! That's my D-day !" Kucomot lagi tempura miliknya dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Lebih tepatnya ini taktik agar dia tak bisa menolak ajakanku.

"YAKK ! minnie ! Jiminnie! Aishhi anak itu benar- benar ! Itu tempura terakhirku T^T "

...

Jungkook itu teman kecilku, teman se-gang kompleks rumah. Dia cuma mau dipanggil Kookie karna diasuka banget choco cookies. Kenapa bukan Choco ? Katanya mirip nama anjing( -,-)

Kita udah kenal sejak, ehm ... orok. Soalnya orang tuanya sahabat orang tuaku juga. Sebenarnya udah lama aku suka sama Kookie. Sejak … MOS SMA? Atau sejak wisuda SMP ? Entah, yang pastiaku berhasil ngajak dia janjian. Setelah susah payah ngumpulin rasa PeDe selama 2 , kalau kuingat lagi membuatku ingin menendang selimutku sekencang kencangnya.

 _You're beautiful_

 _cham gwaenchanchi anni uri dul_

 _maennal ireoke ddo sangsang-eul hae You be with me, with me yeah - Beautiful ( Jimin's part)_

Ne ? kenapa di depan TK? Karena itu... tempat kita main waktu kecil. Rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dan kasih dia sesuatu. Tapi, apa ya?

...

 _Jungkook POV_

Dasar Jimin! MINNIE MOUSE ! Kenapa sih dia itu selalu menyebalkan ?. Paling dia mau pakai kupon itu cuma buat menyuruhku ini itu. Sama seperti tahun lalu. Awas aja, tahun depan gak bakal aku kasih kupon lagi buat kado ultahmu Jimin !.

Mudah – mudahan Taehyung hyung gak marah. Padahal dia udah janji mau traktir makan buat ngerayain gaji pertamanya. Kapan lagi bisa makan enak, gratis pula. Dasar minnie mouse !

...

 _D-Day, Rumah Park Jimin, 04.15 PM_

 _Jimin POV_

Yeah! Akhirnya aku dapat anak kucing yang mukanya mirip banget samamukaku. Sayang, dia betina. Aku jamin dia pasti suka kucing ini. Dia selalu minta kado anak kucing buat ulang tahunnya. Anak kucing ini bakal gue kasih nama Mimo, Minnie mouse . Biar dia selalu ingat denganku, hehe.

"Jimin , kamu mau pergi bareng pake mobil ga ?"

Hah? Tumben banget Taehyung hyung, Nae hyung-nim yang pelitnya minta ampun, mau nganterin adeknya? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih.

"Cih, tumben."

"Kalau gak mau ya sudah. Motormu kan, lagi di bengkel".

Waduh, aku lupa! Agh dasar !

But he looks so suspicious. Muka Taehyung hyung aneh banget, cengir-cengir .

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri gitu,nanti kesambet"

Yang diajak ngomong malah makin senyum-senyum ga jelas. Kuakui senyumnya cukup manis, pantas kalau banyak wanita ( bahkan pria) yang ngejar- ngejar dia.

"Tau gak, finally, I gothim !"

"Oh, Orang yang kau sombong-sombongin itu? Kapan?"

"Barusan hari ini gue ajak makan siang dan ya, kau taulah , hehe"

"Congrats then, memangnya siapa dia ? Hyung ga pernah kasih tau aku. Temen kerja ?"

"Bukan, kamu juga kenal kok, sama dia. "

Siapa ? Teman kuliahnya dulu ?

"ehm...Suga hyung ?"

"Suga?!Berurusaan dengannya aja udah bikin pusing kepala . Kau mau aku mati muda karena dia ?"

Oh, jadi bukan Suga hyung.

"terus siapa dong ?"

"Jungkook"

Huh... Jungkook?

WAT DA HE- ! Maldo andwae !He can't be him !

"Jungkook? Kookie?!Jungkookie yang itu?! "

"Hehe, iya si Kookie. Memang sih, dia lebih muda dariku. Tapi cocok, kan ?"

Aku kehilangan energi buat ngomong, apalagi kasih komentar. Cuma bisa elus-elus si Mimo. sisa perjalanan aku cuma diam sambil mendengarkan radio.

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman~ neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

Sial, kenapa lagu ini yang diputar sama mas-mas penyiarnya sih ! Baper oy ! Jadi makin galau, nih. Hah... just one day...

"Woy, udah nyampe nih. Kamu mau ngapain ke TK Haneul ? "

Kata kata Taehyung hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hah, udah nyampe ?.Ehm Makasih hyung " ucapku sekenanya dengan mata kosong sekosong - kosongnya ( kosong inception)

Aku keluar dari mobil tanpa semangat. Rasanya nyawamasih keluyuran dan gak bisa balik lagi. Pikiranku kosong,melayang entah kemana. Sepertinya Taehyung hyung langsung balik lagi ke rumah. Meninggalkan aku yang kalah telak sendirian di medan perang.

Sekarang di depanku terlihat punggung Kookie di atas ayunan merah disana. Sepertinya dia kesal menungguku terlalu lama dan langsung mengomel cerewet di depanku. Entah tentang apa aku tak tahu, telingaku terasa tuli sememtara. Aku hanya fokus dengan wajahnya, senyumnya saat melihat Mimo , mulut cemberutnya, yang tak bisa ku miliki. Mungkin bukan sekarang waktunya. Akhirnya aku gagal , on my D-day.


End file.
